


Late Night Interruption

by FFanon



Series: Love in Alaska [3]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Teenage Drama, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Maggie makes an unexpected late night visit when Amy's staying with Sam





	Late Night Interruption

It has been a couple months since that first weekend stay at Sweet Virginia. Things between Sam and Amy have only grown better.

A Saturday night finds the two of them together, once again at the motel. The motel has become like Amy’s second home as she finds them splitting their time between her apartment and here whenever Sam’s schedule allows. 

The only light on in Sam’s room is one bedside lamp. The glow casts a shadow against the far wall, one of a female form moving. Amy’s thighs squeeze against Sam’s hips, her own hips rolling against him. Heavy panting fills the room, broken only by her gasps.

She leans forward, moves her head to toss her hair over one shoulder. Sam’s hand smooths along her thigh, reaching to her hip before caressing back down. As she leans over him, he lifts his head to capture a kiss from her, unable to wait for her to come to him.

He tries to kiss her throat next, but she pulls away on purpose. She sees the flare of his nostrils at his aroused frustration at the move. Amy leans down again, her hips rolling faster and Sam strains his neck more to finally fit a kiss to her throat. 

Then when he tries to mouth at her breast, she slips her hand in his and forces his hand back against the bed next to his head. At first, he thinks she’s teasing him again but then he realizes she did it to bring her chest closer to him. 

His name falls from her lips in the most sensual way as his lips and tongue move along her sensitive skin. Even in her movements, he can feel her body shiver as his beard brushes along behind his kisses. 

An almost surprised sounding gasp leaves her. Quickly her hands brace to his chest, and soon enough he feels the contractions of her body as she lets out an intense sound of pleasure. Sam’s only seconds behind, his body tensing below her. 

Hours later, with the room now in complete darkness, the two stay close in slumber. She stays cuddled to his side, head resting on his chest. Her knee, slightly bent, sits on his legs with one of his hands resting on her thigh. His other hand is brought up and rests limply on her neck. And with her hand resting against his jaw, it’s obvious at the sight of them just how important they are to each other. 

Something wakes Sam. Tiredly, his eyes slowly blink open. He lolls his head to the side and his lips meet Amy’s hairline. A relaxed breath from her nose and she simply snuggles closer, still asleep. 

As he presses a tender kiss to her forehead, his fingertips caressing her neck, there it is again.

Two quick knocks at the motel room’s door. 

His brows scrunch together at the sound. A deep inhale as sleep still resides inside of him, he lifts his head enough to look over at the clock. It’s almost three in the morning.

This time the knocks are louder and he hears a muffled voice. It’s female and young.

“Sam? It’s me, please let me in.”

“Maggie?” Sam whispers to himself in confusion.

He takes great care to delicately untangle himself from Amy’s embrace.

She stirs, but never wakes.

More knocking as he finds his jeans in the darkness and sits on his chair to pull them on. He grabs his t-shirt before closing the door to his bedroom behind him. As he limps to the front door, he pulls his shirt over his head.

As soon as he opens the door, Maggie comes walking right in. On instinct, he takes a glance around outside before closing the door behind her.

“What’re doin’ here? You okay?” he looks to her with concern and confusion.

He sees her swipe hastily at her eyes, not really looking at him, “M’fine. Can I just crash here for the night, please? My mom think’s I’m at a friend’s house and if I go home right now –,“ but she cuts herself off, “ - just please?”

Sam sniffs the air and hears the slurring of some words. With a frustrated sigh at her being drunk, “Maggie, you’re barely even 17. And how did you even get here?”

Her bike wasn’t in sight and he knows she doesn’t have a car to drive.

Then he hears the emotion in her voice, realizes it was tears she was wiping from her face, “Stop it Sam! Please, I don’t need this right now. Can I stay here or what?”

Frustrated with the lack of information she’s giving him, not sure if she’s okay or not, he just nods, “’Course you can,” and motions to the spare bed behind her.

His bedroom door opens and out steps Amy wearing his dark denim shirt, buttoned up to her chest. The sleeves go past her hands and the hem stops just low enough to cover everything else.

As she steps out, she says his name in question, but then her eyes land on their guest.

“Maggie?”

“Ms. Bennett,” Maggie answers with some surprise. She knows that Sam’s dating her school’s nurse but to actually see it going on in real life is a bit unreal. Maggie looks between the two and runs a hand through her hair.

Sam hangs his head for a second, having not wanted to expose his and Amy’s personal life to the young teen, for his sake and Amy’s.

Amy instantly looks uncomfortable, her arms crossing at her torso. Sam steps over to her and stands in front of her to shield her from Maggie’s view. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll go,” Maggie declares after instantly realizing what she’s interrupted.

But Sam grabs her arm as she steps to leave, “Not like this you aren’t. Mags, you’re stayin’ here.”

“Maggie, I can go home if you want,” Amy offers, stepping out from behind Sam with a hand on his back, clearly understanding that the girl is under some kind of stress right now. 

When Sam looks at her with confusion at such a thought, Maggie is quick to say, “No! That’s okay, it’s fine. I’m just – I’m just…” but then she breaks down crying and rushes past Sam, running into his bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Sam breathes a heavy sigh and looks at the bathroom door before turning to Amy, “She won’t tell me a damn thing. Just said she can’t go home. Probably ‘cause she’s drunk,” he shakes his head and rubs a shaky hand down his beard, “I’m sorry ‘bout this.”

“It’s okay,” she assures, “Though seeing me like this probably didn’t help,” she blushes and touches her forehead in embarrassment.

Sam fits his hand to the back of her head and kisses her hair, “I’m sorry ‘bout that, too.”

“I’m the one who walked out,” she says with a touch of levity at her own doing and looks at him.

“Still,” he states, then referring back to Maggie, “I don’t know what to do here.”

Amy feels like she may have an idea and it’s a topic that she figures Maggie wouldn’t want to discuss in front of Sam. 

She takes his hand and leads him back into the bedroom, “Let me try to talk to her. While I do that, maybe you could go out? Pick up some Tylenol and tomato juice for the hangover she’ll be nursing tomorrow.”

With her suggestion, he know understands why it may be best he’s not there and it makes him nervous, “If somebody hurt her –,“ he states with simmering anger, but Amy nods in understanding.

“I will tell you,” she assures him.

He nods and looks in the direction of the bathroom, “Alright,” he nods again and grabs his boots. As he sits on the edge of the bed to put them on, Amy changes into her own clothes to be more presentable.

Sam stands up and picks up his button down that Amy took off. He throws it on over his t-shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. A soft touch to her neck, his thumb caressing her earlobe as he leans down and kisses her. 

“When I get back, I guess I’ll wait in the office til you give me the all clear.”

“Okay,” and he kisses her one more time before leaving.

Once he’s gone, she walks over to the bathroom door.

A gentle rap of her knuckle, “Maggie? I sent Sam out for a little bit. Figured you and I could talk if you’d like.”

* * *

Amy steps out of the motel room and quietly shuts the door behind her. The chill to the night has her arms crossing at her chest, hands rubbing her arms.

From the light of his office, she can make out Sam’s form sitting on the bench right outside.

He’s hunched forward, elbows on his knees as he holds a paper cup of to-go coffee in his hands. A plastic shopping bag between his feet.

Once she’s within a few feet, he hears her steps and looks up. Sitting up more, he watches her come closer. 

At the sight of her rubbing her arms, he places his coffee cup on the ground and takes off his button down that he threw on over his t-shirt. 

Sam holds it open to her as she takes a seat next to him; she’s quick to slip her arms inside the long sleeves and then as she cuddles inside of it, warm from his body, he wraps an arm around her, hugging her close.

“Physically she’s fine,” Amy tells him that first knowing that he was worried about that the most.

His shoulders visibly relax at that news.

“The boy she likes was making out with another girl at some party,” she shares, “That’s also why she drank a bit more than she meant to.”

“Shit,” Sam breathes out in relief, his hand that’s around Amy finds her cold hands and holds them in his, “How is she now?”

“Sleeping,” she looks to him.

He nods and looks to her, kissing her forehead then accepting the kiss she leaves on his lips.

“You’re not leavin’, right?” he asks with some concern.

Her slender fingers slip from his and move into his beard. She pulls him in for another, longer kiss.

Their noses nestled together, her lips barely move from his when she shakes her head, “No.”

“Good,” he answers just as low, his lips molding to hers once again, “Let’s get you inside then, you’re shivering.”

“Sometimes that’s because of you,” she grins, petting his beard.

Sam’s mouth curves into a lopsided grin. He loves when she flirts with him like this, her own smile always so cute after she does.

“Think maybe we need to get you back outta those clothes. Body heat bein’ best and all,” he suggests with that cute smirk, pressing his forehead to hers.

Amy’s little laugh brings out Sam’s full smile. He nudges her nose with his own as her fingertips scratch against his jaw. 

“Well now we have a guest,” she kisses him, lips brushing his cupid’s bow after she pulls away, “And you know it’s hard for me to stay quiet when your hands are on me,” she says with a certain allure, fingers caressing his neck as Sam smooths his hand up her thigh.

It’s true and he loves it. There’re even times when she blushes after emitting certain pleasurable sounds almost like she’s embarrassed to be so affected by him. It’s one of his favorite things.

He brings a hand to slide along her jaw, thumb smoothing over her lovely lips, “Think I may know a way to keep you under control,” his voice low with desire.

And he shares his idea when his lips move to hers in a sweet, but fervent kiss.


End file.
